choti choti khusiya
by krittz
Summary: happy birthday nandita..your birthday os, obviously duo..enjoy! others please go through starting review b4 jumping in the chapter.


_**Hey...I'm back after long. I'm sure u all missed me, so sorry for my absence**_

 _ **Now this one shot is especially for Nandita, our on her special day! Yea it's her bdy...so I'm trying to give her an ff style gift through this OS**_

 _ **This OS is semi AU**_

 _ **Ok so this is basically a duo story, but whoever think they can't tolerate Shreya and Tarika in duo story (I agree with u all guys, it's just demand of plot that I bring them here) they please resist themselves from reading**_

 _ **If you feel Daya getting more importance in the story don't mind bcoz the bdy gal is madly Daya fan**_

 _ **If you read and want to give me and my story good amount of flames it's ok...at least my review count will increase ;)*wink***_

 _BACKGROUND: Shreya Ki Sagai Period Story, Daya Found Out Abhijeet Didn't Gave The Letter To Shreya And Is More Than Angry On Him. Abhijeet Unable To Face The Rage In His Best friend's Eyes Think Of Taking Transfer And Is Working On The Procedure. Shreya Feeling Guilty That Somehow She Is The Reason Of Duo Fight But Cant Place How She Can Make It Right. Tarika Although Not Agreeing That Abhijeet Should Go Is Supporting Abhijeet. Team Very Much Aware Of Duo Conflict Is Most Of The Time Extra Serious And Tend To Leave Those Two With Each Other More With Hope That They Will Tend To Each Other's Emotional Wound._

 _In This Complex Situation Comes Abhijeet's Birthday. And Team Had Wished Him Formally At Morning When He Came To Bureau (In Absence Of Daya). Yea Only Formally Because Now They Are Only Formal With Him. But Abhijeet Is Not Minding Bcoz His Mind Is Stuck With Something Bigger._

 _ **So let's start**_

STORY:

Daya looked up from his desk once again; Abhijeet is still totally engrossed in the file.

Daya sighed...no he shouldn't expect it.

He is the one who tried to cut all the ties; he is the one who had ended this friendship

How can he still wish to be the one who give that special birthday wish or the special surprise treat?

But still he is feeling empty...

He sighed and leaned back on the chair throwing back his head

But he is feeling strange restlessness inside so got up and moved to the corridor

Reaching there he rubbed his hand over his tired face and looked up at the sky through the glass, saw the stars twinkling and gleaming

The sky was like oil, holding these small jewels in place. The moon was a huge orb that hung in the sky high and mighty

Daya felt his eyes sting.

Abhijeet was noticing each of Daya's movement but his eyes fixed on the file

He sighed. There's no way he can forget what are the things Daya attacked him with but still somewhere he was hoping for a wish..May be a single line.

Yes it's no doubt that at this age this birthday thing is not so fascinating but somewhere in the heart of heart reside a child who wished to be pampered...at least on occasions...at least by the only family you have!

No scratch that, Daya don't think of him as family but as a back stabber. And no one cares for the birthday of a betrayer

He had work to do but he can't concentrate, he feels as lonely...as it is said lonely is the night where there's no one left to call, yes he had no

One left to answer his heart's call.

He don't wish to go back home, it's now a building...so silent that it feels like swallowing him.

Abhijeet shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose...he who was always ready with witty comebacks and tease even in front of guns is actually scared.

Scared of the void inside him lurking to end him, gulp him. He was fighting the never ending darkness for years but never so alone

Yes, once Daya had doubted him...but it's only for few moments...he was still by his side

And then his guilt was not so bad.

Yes he is guilty...for sure.

He is the one going after some stupid promise and valued some vaguely known person's prestige issue, more than his brother. He had ignored to tell truth for few minutes happiness of Daya and next moment he took away the last hope?

He encouraged Daya to pour out his heart to Shreya and he only created the dam between the flows of feel.

He who said himself and see himself a person tending to lawful and correct things found out how shreya's father is doing wrong to her and gave him his silent support, in turn ending his support to the only relation as family

And this guilt left that empty pit in his stomach that widened that ever present hole in his heart. He had again disappointed his relations showing himself how incapable he is of any relation

He got up and moved towards the washroom...his eyes are burning. Some cold water will be good

Daya was still standing at the corridor lost when the ringing of a phone from the main hall snapped him out. Glancing at his watch he saw that he had been standing here lost for half an hour. It felt only like five minutes. His eyes are sore and scratchy. Crying. Yes he was crying.

He looked upwards; large black clouds had blanketed the sky hiding the bright stars. Even the moon had been taken by these silent thieves. Just like the ego, anger and misunderstandings in a relation.

The ring had stopped but now started again. Daya can recognize this ringtone in his sleep literraly. It's same for both of their phone for DCP Chitrole.

Now his cell is not ringing, so it's Abhijeet's. But it's very unlike Abhijeet that he is not receiving his seniors call, and it's also unlike that Abhijeet have dozed off

Daya made his way inside.

Abhijeet is nowhere in vicinity "gaya kaha yea?"

The phone is now ringing for 3rd time "yea DCP kha jayega...phone utha hi leta hu, official batein hi to hey"

He pressed the receive button and pressed the phone to ears, before he can even greet DCP started

"They kaha tum Abhijeet kab se call..Acha choro, tumhara transfer order sanctions ho gaya hey per posting date next month hey...kal ake documents le Jana"

Daya was feeling too numb to answer and the phone got cut.

Daya's ears were ringing with only one word 'transfer'

"Abhijeet ne transfer application..per kyun..aur kisine mujhe kuch bataya kyun nahi..sir ne man kaise liya.."

He listened to footsteps and turn to find Abhijeet coming out of the wash room with tired steps

Daya approached him dangerously.

Abhijeet eyes him with question

"Tumne DCP sir ko koi application diya?"

After long period of them they actually spoke...no it's not speaking...it accusing but still.

Abhijeet sighed "kyun? Kya hua?"

"meine pucha tumne koi application diya tha?"

"ha diya tha to?"

"kis cheez ka?"

"kisi bhi cheez ka ho tum.."

But Daya didn't let him finish "kis cheez ka application?"

Abhijeet hid his eyes and looked around staring at anything but Daya's eyes

Daya grabbed Abhijeet by his arms and made him face himself

"mein kuch puch..."

Abhijeet now looked at Daya properly in eyes "kiu puch rahe ho? tumhe kya? Meine transfer ki liye apply kiya..sun liya..ho gaya?"

Daya left his arm and moved back

"tumne transfer taq soch liya? Kiu?"

Abhijeet shook his head, this was what he was trying to avoid..the face to face confrontation!

He knows he will not be able to stay strong, he will not be able to shut and lock his emotions in the face of his brother, he will never be able to show the its okay I'm strong attitude looking at Daya's eyes

and now Daya felt he too was avoiding this confrontation. He was complaining and used to make spitefully critical comments but he knew once Abhijeet look at his eyes and gave the ever trusted look of being his Abhi his boss, that very moment Daya will melt.

He can't stay angry looking at those ever expressive eyes

Daya was searching Abhijeet's face for any anger but what he saw is pure pain, hurt and lost look

so he repeated the question again but this time in more old Daya style tone "Abhi..transfer?"

Abhijeet moved back and looked out through the glass

"haa..bas.."

"sir ko pata hey?"

"nahi..tum..tumhe kaise pata?"

"DCP sir ka call.."

"tumne mere phone receive kiya?"

"it's not the issue here..tum kaha kyun.."

Abhijeet cut him "delhi..sir ko kal parsu bata.."

"per tum ja kyun rahe ho?"

Abhijeet turned back to Daya, his eyes not accusatory but full of questions

Daya looked down unable to meet those pair of eyes

Abhijeet didn't actually wait for answer and moved to his desk

Daya looked out..the clouds are slowly moving away..

He looked at Abhijeet who had closed all the files and now is ready to move out

nowadays he don't move back in quails but alone..someday in his jeep someday bike..

Abhijeet turned off his table lamp and turned to move

Daya was not ready to speak as he don't know what he is supposed to say but his throat didn't obey him and called out "boss"

Abhijeet stopped but didn't turned

"boss na jao na"

Abhijeet turned with surprise look plastered over his face

Daya came nearer "please na boss"

"Daya…"

"boss mein..meine bahut..problem to humare bich hey na..fir tum sab ko chor kiu jarahe ho?"

Abhijeet looked away "mujhe..mera yeaha dam ghutta hey..aur mere marji mein kahi bhi.."

"tumhara dam ghutta hey to mere wajase na?fir to mujhe hi..waise bhi tumhara yeaha rehna jyada thik..mera to yeaha kuch bacha hi nahi..tum..(he suddenly looked up) Tarika ko pata hey?"

"haan..use lagta hey meine galat.."

"haan..tum galat to kr rahe ho..apne pyar ko.."

Abhijeet chewed the next words "use mera usko chor jana galat nahi lag raha..apni galti se aur apne bhai se vagna galat lag raha hey.."

Daya looked down to hide his teary eyes "aur tumhe?"

Abhijeet gave a humorless chuckle "jiske jindegi meine karab ki, use bhai kehna ka haq to raha nahi..aur na agey mein aur koi problem.."

Daya cut him ferociously "ha to meine sunaya na tumhe to mujse laro na..sab chor char ja kiu rahe ho?"

Abhijeet asked calmly "laru?per kyun?tumne na kuch galat kaha na galti ki..fir…waise bhi larne ke liye batein krna to jaruri.."

"haa to..mein to krta hu baat..tum.. (voice turned low) jabab hi nahi dete..mein kispey gussa hu?(lost voice) fir se ek umid banne laga tha..per…ab mein jindegi ki shikayyete kisse kahu?koi nahi sunta mera gussa.."

Abhijeet looked at Daya. Properly. He looks tired. His eyes weary. His mind flashed back to memory lane

" kaun Abhijeet. Nahi janta mein kisi Abhijeet ko aur tumhe koi kaam nahi hey..gher nahi hey tumhara yeaha kyun ajate ho.."

" jab dekho tab yeaha pare rehte ho..gher wale kuch kehte nahi hey?"

" taras khane aye ho..anath bekar besahara dekh?kya jatana cahte ho tumhe andaja hey iss dard ka ha?khoya kya hey tumne jo andaja laga paoge?"

" bare besharam ho..kal dhakke mar ke nikal diya fir aj agaye..aa kaise nikalne se tumhara ana bandh hoga?"

Abhijeet looked at his friend..who had suffered all his anger silently, when he was not at all faulty. Just because Abhijeet was hurting emotionally he bared with all those. He never turned his back to Abhijeet, as he understood the words in between the lines Abhijeet said with the meaning 'I need you'

And then they were only acquainted, and now after so many years of brotherhood Abhijeet failed so miserably to read between the lines? Or was he so stuck at his own guilt that he didn't end to look at the other side of the coin

he looked at the man in front of him, he claimed to be his brother, a best friend..but first he gave someone's prestige more priority than him, then gave his own guilt more space than the pain of his brother

Abhijeet shook his head, no its time to sort out the priorities..to see straight.

Daya stared absent mindedly at Abhijeet, he wanted to apologize to tell that it's not that losing his love hurts, but Abhijeet betraying his trust hurt. It's not that the undelivered letter, but the fact that Abhijeet choose to say a lie at his face, chosen his two minutes happiness over trust, that hurts.

But he can't form correct words, and he knew it's not a true excuse of what he said to his brother. Yes Abhijeet may have told him a lie, but deep down it's only to protect him, and he insulted his protector. He insulted the man who builds the majority of his world, his life, the man who loved him despite his imperfection, and who forgave all his mistakes. Today the long list of his friends, he himself, the confident cool senior inspector Daya- is only due to the support of this man

but no, words are not needed here, it was never needed. He must apologize, right here right now. No there's no need that Abhijeet should forgive him but at least he should know.

Both uttered at the same time "Daya" "boss"

Daya looked down, a ghost of smile appeared on Abhijeet's lips "15 din.."

Daya's head snapped up

Abhijeet nodded "15din bad tumhare muh se boss suna"

Daya didn't care about sentences next, not about sorry and anything..he just threw himself on Abhijeet and squeezed him hard in a hug "I'm sorry boss..mein..mujhe bahut gussa aya mein bas jo aya muh mey kehta gaya..I know tum mera bura kabhie nahi cahoge..tumne jarur kuch soch k..per tum na dete citthi..jhut to na bolte na..aj taq jab bhi tumne koi faisla kiya aur kaha reason bad mey bataoge meine kabhie gussa kiya?haa jid kiya ki batao per..kabhie jabardasti nahi kiya na..bata dete na tum.."

Abhijeet who was standing with closed eyes now opened his eyes, realization dawned on him..one more guilt lurked inside his heart.

He slowly rested his hand on Daya's back "tu isliye naraj tha kiuki meine tujhse jhoot bola tha?"

Daya heard the underlying question of 'tune dosti ki upar pyar ko choose nahi kiya tha?'

he separated himself from Abhijeet and looked straight in Abhijeet's eyes.

"mein dukhi tha, ki once again I'm a failure"

Abhijeet was about to say something, Daya shook his head and continued

"mein frustrated tha ki ager yea cithi likhna hi tha to pehle kiu nahi..fact to yeahi hey ki already Shreya ki rishta ho chuka tha to ab citthi milta bhi to kya?mein kabhie nahi cahta na ki wo apne gherwale ko oppose kre,uss rishte ko speaking of that rishta..ek aur dukh tha ki itne sal bad tumhare assessment ki mutabik mein itna kamjor hu ki tumne mujhse jhoot kaha uss rishte ko leke..tumhe laga mein usse tut jaunga?ab is age mey?jab umar tha tab kabhie mein bikhra nahi to.."

Abhijeet bit his lips controlling the urge to say something but Daya continued firmly

"Khair fir tumne khud encourage kiya ki mein apne dil ki baat Shreya se kahu...fine...tumhe laga hoga ab bhi umid hey...so meine likha...tumne kisi reason se wo letter nahi diya, aur firse mujhse jhoot bola...tumhe laga mein tumhare bat nahi manunga..jo bhi tumhara reason hey usme Shreya ko mere feelings ka pata nahi chlna cahiye..aur tumhe kya laga mein jabardasti jake use apne feelings bataunga?yea tum letter nahi de sake yeani mera pyar nahi milega soch mein tut jaunga? Itni sal ki bad yeahi jana tumne mujhe...firse gussa aya! Aur sara ki sara gussa tumpey bharas ban k nikal..aur tum..itna irritate ho gaye mujhse ki transfer?"

Abhijeet now shook his head "nahi..mein to…mujhe laga tum mujhse nafrat.."

"Abhi…"

Abhijeet shook his head wearily "pata nahi Daya..meine..kiu socha..per mujhe aisa laga, aur mein har kisiki shaq nafrat she sakta hu..per tera…"

"matlab vaag rahe they?"

"haa..Tarika ne bhi yeahi kaha.."

"yea nahi socha ki mujhe tumhare jarurat bhi..yea wo sochna ki..sahi bhi hey mein jo rishto ki kabil hi nahi use kyun.."

Daya was about to turn and move but stopped "jindegi mein mere alawa bahut kuch hey tumhara..ager tumhe lagta hey hum dono ek sath kam na kre to better, mein transfer ka dekh lunga, tum application wapas le lo..ACP sir se kaho wo kuch kr denge..aur haan..ager mein tumse nafrat krta to itna cheekta nahi chillata nahi..jaise mere bhaiya kabhie mujhe pehchante nahi waise hi tum bhi anjan ban jate..jaise Purbi ban gayi…kiuki usne mere jindegi mey phut dala, tumne nahi"

He started moving towards the door but suddenly turned, Abhijeet was already behind him trying to catch his arm

Both paused for a second, then Daya asked "ek baat puchu?"

Abhijeet didn't trust his voice so nodded

"ager tum kabhie mujhe Tarika ko kuch dene ko kehte aur mein na deta aur tumhe batata bhi nahi..kya bad mey pata chlne per tum nafrat krte mujhse?"

"Daya..nahi yaar mein tujhse kaise.."

"fir tumne mujhe waisa kiu socha?"

Abhijeet stood there stunned, Daya didn't wait for answer but stated slowly "mujhe nahi pata family kaisa hota hey..how to deal with all..ha emotions hey, isliye jhat se ro deta hu..per kaise inn emotions ko sahi disha dena hey..yea sab meine tumse jana tha, per tumhare samne control krna nahi sikha tha, per itni limit cross kr jaunga socha nahi tha..mein kabhie tumse nafrat nahi kr skta..I respect you Abhi..aur apne bhaiya se bhi jyada.."

He didn't complete. As Abhijeet didn't let him complete

"Daya..mein..I'm sorry yaar..tu to mere gusse ko har bar maaf kr deta hey..ek bar bewakufi maaf kr dey yaar"

Abhijeet's voice was too innocent, like when he uses to pursue Daya to release him from hospital, when he used to claim he is fine while actually he is not, when he used to describe his nightmares about his mother..or the quarrel with Tarika

His voice was too hurt, like when he complained to Daya alone after a long silence about everyone doubting him, like when he ask Daya to get up when Daya is drifting to unconsciousness after a injury

His voice has a raw hope like when he ask doctors about Daya being okay after some huge injury

Daya looked at Abhijeet, he is giving his best puppy eyes, teary puppy eyes..

Daya let out a sob..Abhijeet grabbed Daya by arms

"hey..tu firse rokne laga..kaha na sorry mein koi sharp shine vine nahi hu..gadha hu..aab please rona nahi..transfer bhi nahi lunga..tera sare gussa sun lunga..per ansu nahi.."

"to tum ne man liya?" Daya asked tearily but with mischievous glint in his eyes

Abhijeet nodded but then it dawned he didn't get it.. "kya?"

"tum gadha ho"

Abhijeet hit him playfully then asked in small voice "maaf.."

Daya pulled him in a hug with a peaceful whisper "happy birthday boss…tumhare gari mey gift rakha hey.."

Abhijeet separated with a jerk "matlab tu..tu pehle se.."

Daya just gave a smile…that smile which can lighten Abhijeet's most hurtful day.

 _ **End**_

 _ **Thank you**_

 _ **Once again happy birthday Nandita, this is my best day..u know that right?**_

 _ **And sorry if my writing hurt any one**_


End file.
